1. Field
Embodiments relate to an industrial gripper with multiple degrees of freedom to stably grip products with various shapes and strengths in response to diversity of products used in industrial fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the lifespan and use period of products decrease and the diversity of demands of customers who use the products increases, there is an increasing need for production methods to flexibly deal with multiple kinds of products, differently from the conventional mass-production of one kind of product.
Accordingly, a variety of equipment used in industrial fields may need flexibility to deal with multiple kinds of products.
Industrial grippers have been currently used in mass-production facilities and have simplified configurations to deal with a limited variety of products which have the same or similar shape, but have different sizes.
Industrial grippers generally have one degree of freedom for grip stability and are designed to grip a product via a simple linear motion. Therefore, the shape of products that may be gripped by industrial grippers is limited. Even if it is attempted to grip complicated shapes of products, stably gripping the products may be impossible due to structural constraints.
In conclusion, the above described limit in the shape of products to be gripped by industrial grippers may make it difficult to improve productivity and operation efficiency in industrial fields that may need to deal with multiple kinds of products.
Although robot hands similar to human hands have been developed, use of the robot hands entails significant cost burdens, and it may be difficult to apply robot hands to actual industrial fields in consideration of workability and reliability.
When it is attempted to grip an object in an industrial field by use of robot hands similar to human hands, the robot hands may clasp the object similar to action of human hands, but may fail to grip an accurate grip position of the object so that a specific portion of the object is exposed.